


Sexual Musings, or How to Sext at Work

by brOBGYN



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brOBGYN/pseuds/brOBGYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny engage in some inappropriate texting at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Musings, or How to Sext at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhunkyBrewster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhunkyBrewster/gifts).



> This one's dedicated to Phunky Brewster. I was absolutely blushing when I saw that you compared my stories to something as incomparable as the great Harry Potter. What a great compliment! I only read M rated fics, but I'm sure yours are great, too.

Danny and Mindy couldn't get enough of each other, fucking like horny teenage bunnies. Maybe it was partially the newness of the reboot of their relationship, but Mindy not-so-secretly hoped things would stay this way. She loved that Danny couldn't seem to get enough of her (walking around with a semi-hard erection more than half the time) because she was insatiable as well.

Working together made it worse. Seeing him around the office without being able to engage in intercourse was torture, and Mindy buzzed with a low level of arousal all day before it exploded in a hot mess when they made it back to one of their apartments in the evening. If they even made it that far. She'd seen people do far worse on the subway than a little dry humping, so fuck anyone who judged them.

One day a couple of weeks after they'd gotten back together, Mindy was in her office doing paperwork when her phone chimed to signal a text message.

_Last night was so hot._

_**oh, yeah, what was so hot about it? be specific. ;)** _

_God, Min, that thing you do with your vagina._

_**"thing" is not specific, danny. specific is like. "ooh, min, i love it when you run your slick labia up and down my shaft." get it?** _

_That, too._

_**ugh, you're so bad at this.** _

Despite herself, Mindy found her body unconsciously responding to his lumbering attempts to woo her via text. The lubricant factories inside her firing up, leaving her positively dripping. She worried that she might actually soak through her panties before she could attend to her condition. She couldn't afford to get her chair reupholstered three times in two weeks.

_**okay, why don't we try this instead? tell me what you would do to me if we were alone in your office right now.** _

_First, I'd probably kiss you._

_**duh, continue.** _

_Maybe I'd start by unbuttoning your shirt?_

_**skip to the good part, castellano!** _

_I know how your juices flow when you're around me. I'd take off your soaked thong with my teeth, sucking away at the coffee flavored secretions along the way._

Mindy shuddered and squirmed in her chair, feeling her clitoris plumped up by her desire, the erect little nub poking through her outer labia, brushing against the damp material of her panties. She glanced at her door, throwing caution to the winds as she slipped her fingers down into her dripping, throbbing heat. She resumed texting, one handed this time.

_**okay, okay, now we're getting somewhere. what are you gonna do when i start stroking your reproductive organ?** _

_Fuck, Min._

_**already, danny? god :(** _

She started to withdraw her fingers, severely disappointed at Danny's lack of longevity. Thinking maybe she'd just have to finish in the women's bathroom later. It wouldn't be the first time since they'd started seeing each other again. Although, in the past it was merely because looking at him across the office got her so riled up she couldn't wait until they got home. Blessedly, her phone chimed once again, lighting up the screen with a vehement denial.

_What? No!_

_**:) good, bc you said that had never happened to you before, and i was hoping it was a one time thing** _

_Can we not talk about this right now, while i have my rock hard dick in my hand?_

She pressed her fingers down further, parting her labia majora, even pushing past the labia minora, and she journeyed up her vaginal canal, searching for her Gräfenberg spot. If anyone had happened upon here, they would have caught her in a very awkward hunched position, much like a goblin digging for buried treasure, her mouth slightly hanging open as she stared at her phone.

_**but, doctor castellano, we're at work! that's very unprofessional ;)** _

_Doctor Castellano, huh? You want to play out some fantasy you haven't told me about? Come (see what I did there?) to think of it, don't I recall you moaning a little when I actually was your doctor? You must have had it bad for me for quite some time._

Her eyes widened, reading the text at the same moment she felt the first paroxysm of pleasure tremor beneath her fingers. Had he known she'd been nearly dripping with the mucus of love underneath her thin hospital gown? Things could have gotten awkward very quickly if he'd actually gone through with his exam.

_**yeah, danny, let's play doctor. that sounds hot.** _

_Oh, Ms. Lahiri, there doesn't appear to be any abnormalities in your breast tissue. It's firm yet yielding under my massaging fingers._

Mindy panted, feeling her areolae contract and harden in response to the very idea of having his hands on her there, momentarily placing her phone on the desk and reaching into her bra with her free hand to tug at one of her nipples. When her phone chimed again, she grunted in impatience before reaching for it.

_You still there, Min?_

_**well, thank you, doctor. my boyfriend gives me thorough breast exams on a regular basis.** _

_That's a good girl, someone of your age should really keep an eye on these things._

_**DANNY!** _ _**?** _

_What?_

_I mean, you're so young, regular breast tissue exams are not... necessary?_

She panted, her breaths now uneven and staccato, sweat beginning to drip down her forehead, splashing down her blouse, dribbling between the valley of her globe-like breasts as they jiggled with the back and forth motion of her hand. She was getting incredibly close to cumming in a violent eruption akin to a 9.5 magnitude earthquake shattering the earth's surface.

_**you are going to pay for that later, but right now i'm too horny to care that much. keep going before i change my mind.** _

_I'm beginning the vaginal exam now, your tissue is supple, like that of the 21 year old that you are._

_**better.** _

She bit down on her bottom lip, the pain shooting through her frontal facial nerve adding to intensity of the pleasure currently coursing through her. She rocked into her hand, the digits there hitting the right spots in cadence to the squeaking of her abused office chair. She resigned herself to another reupholstery bill.

_My dilating vaginal speculum will barely even fit in your vaginal orifice, you are so tight, thank god you're so wet._

_**mmmmm, yes. that's because i'm so hot for you, doctor castellano.** _

_You have the healthiest cervix I've ever palpated. You look so fertile, and your child-bearing pelvis is making me so erect it's painful._

When the image of Danny's painfully engorged penis filled her message screen, she almost gasped, feeling an undeniable craving for the veiny musculature. She wanted it inside of her, in anyway that she could get it.

_**so why don't you do something about it? here, i'll even help you out by unbuckling your belt and pulling down your pants. replace your medical equipment with some equipment of your own** _

She curled her fingers slightly inside of herself, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the final shove of her ultimate orgasm mounting, collecting evidence for those that said the Gräfenberg spot wasn't real. She could feel the anterior wall of her vagina becoming engorged as she pummelled it. She just needed another couple of encouraging thoughts to give Dr. Castellano's vaginal exam a happy ending.

_Duck, yes. Monday, you fell so good._

She dropped her phone, Danny's latest text being just the thing to send her flying into an abyss of clenching kegels and squirting fluids, as she heard Danny's ejaculatory grunt from across the office.

She sat at her desk, panting as she slowly withdrew her soaking wet fingers, staring at them in wonder as the thick mucosal fluid clung to them, the viscous substance stringing between them as she wiggled them. Suddenly, her door flew open. It was Jeremy. In a panic she shoved her fingers in her mouth, lapping up at the pellucid liquid before he would notice. She made a mental note in the back of her mind to tell Danny how accurate he was about the way she tasted. Coffee with a splash of hazelnut creamer.

Jeremy didn't even think twice about seeing Mindy with her fingers in her mouth. It was a sight he was greeted with at least twice a day as she devoured her breakfast and lunch. "Mindy, can you, uh, go check on Danny? I think he may have fallen and hurt himself. He must be embarrassed because he won't open the door."

She nodded. "Sure, sure... I just have to, uh, finish up here, and then... yeah, I'll check on him."

As soon as Jeremy departed, she scooted back in her chair, adjusting her skirt and tucking her blouse back in. She dove under her desk and retrieved her phone. Danny must have dropped his in the heat of the moment as well, because there were no new text messages.

_**you need me to come and help you clean up, Doctor?** _

Her phone chimed almost immediately.

_Yeah, bring your pretty little mouth over here, I could use a little hoovering._

She stood up, smoothing her skirt down as she felt her orgasmal juices dripping down her thighs, a post coital tremor shooting through her with each step, putting a hitch in her stride until she looked somewhat like a bowlegged cowboy after a week long ride through the desert.

She knocked on Danny's office door, a quick rat-a-tat-tat signalling that it was her and not some other nosy person. She heard the lock flick and quickly jerked the door open, slipping in without a noise.

The pungent and unmistakable odor of recently released seminal fluid accosted her nostrils. It was a smell she was incredibly used to, even fond of, the scent triggering some pavlovian response as her saliva glands began to work overtime. It was by far her favorite flavor of Dr. Dan's Spunky Ale. She could drink gallons of the stuff, and probably actually had over the past couple weeks.

Danny sat back in his office chair, reclining in a manner that exposed his now flaccid gentalia at his open fly. A seemingly infinite amount of the gooey cock snot dribbling down the gentle downward curve of his penis, somewhat splashed out over the front of his slacks.

She was on her knees immediately, the carpet leaving a rug burn on her tender skin as she scooted up between his spread eagle legs, her throat physically aching for the feel of his glans pressed up against her uvula. "Tsk tsk, Dr. Castellano, you've made quite the mess." She tested the texture of the semen with her index finger, crinkling her nose at the distinctly sticky feeling, having been exposed to air long enough to begin to dry. "This'll be quite tough to clean up."

She licked her finger clean, using the hard edge of her teeth to scrape the gummy substance from her skin, before moving her mouth to the glans of his penis, darting the tip of her tongue underneath the ridge, to capture the salty fluid trapped there. "Mmmm, Danny, you taste so good, like almond milk and pistachios."

She took the base in one hand, cupping his testicles with the other one, squeezing slightly as she felt the organ roll around beneath the sensitive skin. Testes always reminded her of those little stress balls they handed out at medical conventions, the ones with drug company's names emblazoned across them. She squeezed him again. She could feel the blood pumping through him, plumping up the veins underneath her roving tongue as he hardened once more. "Wait a minute, big boy, let me finish cleaning up this mess before you try to make another one."

"But I have no intention of cumming in my hand again, Min."

"Oh, really? And just where," she paused to collect the last trail of semen, and moved her tongue along the length of his shaft, eliciting a deep groan from his throat, "do you think you'll be ejaculating... Doctor?"

Mindy squeaked when Danny hauled her off the floor and into his lap, her thighs straddling his as he impaled her with his rigid penis. "I was thinking right about here, embedded deep inside your flooded valley."

She began to gyrate against him, sliding up and down his swelling length, the fluids from her earlier bout of passion still weeping, rushing out in a flow of new ones. Danny reached down, coating his index and middle finger in the liquid before he brought it up to his face. He marveled at the viscosity of the substance, akin to uncooked egg whites. "Are you ovulating?"

Somehow the idea that their encounter today could result in an unexpected pregnancy made him even harder. She nodded, increasing her frantic pace. "Maybe. If the aching in my ovaries is any indication."

It didn't take long before they were panting and moaning against each other, both climbing rapidly to the point of no return. Mindy was letting out little gasps, louder perhaps than was wise, but it was nothing compared to the volume with which Danny called out her name, his peak nearing. "Fuck, Mindy!"

The office door swung open, Peter striding in without a care in the world. "Yo, Danny, bro..." He trailed off, staring in horror as Mindy tossed back her head, clueless to the spectator behind her.

Danny's eyes flew open at the sound of Peter's voice, but they were too close to stop now, and he just stared down his colleague as Mindy rose and fell over him, grunting out her own path to orgasm, repeating, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," over and over again. He felt her hot fluids gush out into his lap, pooling in the folds of his slacks. He came, praying that he would not forever be cursed with the image of Peter staring at him as he climaxed.

As he came back down from his orgasmic high, Danny became aware that Peter was not the only member of their audience. He'd left the door open when he came in, and most of their coworkers were in reception, slackjawed and staring at their currently conjoined colleagues.

Jumping up quickly, Danny nearly spilled Mindy onto the floor as he zipped his slacks, gesturing wildly as he attempted to think of an excuse for what everyone had just seen. "Um, we... we were practicing... a new way... to, uh, um, do the heimlich..."

Mindy collected herself, smoothing down the front of her skirt as she straightened her blouse. She peeked out into the office, making sure there were no patients within earshot. "Uh, no, actually we were fucking, something we do on a regular basis, and we're all adults here. You know how things can get out of hand." She nodded toward Peter. "There's a certain stray dog in the alley that would like to have it's memory erased, isn't there Peter?"

Peter whirled around, almost yelling back out into reception. "Nothing to see here, nothing to see, go about your business." He turned back to Mindy and Danny, harshly whispering over his shoulder. "Keep that to yourself, and try to keep it in your pants while you're at work, you horny old bastards." He slammed the door behind him as he exited Danny's office.

Mindy smiled as she returned to Danny. He was flushed with embarrassment, finding it hard to look at her. "God, Mindy, that was so..." He was going to say mortifying, but somehow the word didn't quite fit with what he was feeling. "Hot." Well, that was unexpected. "I mean, uh..."

She kissed him, her tongue running along edge of his teeth. "I know what you mean, I don't think I've ever cum harder, and you certainly filled me up to the brim when you ejaculated. Maybe we should get caught more often."

He laughed, pulling her into an embrace as he deepened their kiss. "Maybe."


End file.
